


3 AM

by dandy_dendy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Sorry about the ninjago reference, elodie is a lesbian and enid her her bi gf, gay weebs, i love them, i needed some pure KO content, i wrote this in 20 minutes, lots of anime because enid is a weeb, sleepover, slumber party, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: Enid and Elodie have a sleepover.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the Venom AU, I promise. Please take this stupid gay fanfic I wrote as a peace offering.

Elodie arrived at the mansion 15 minutes early in a pink satin nightgown. She had been looking forward to this since Enid had mentioned having a slumber party outside of P.O.I.N.T. Prep, after certain sircumstances. Enid's parents, Willamena and Bernard (How could Elodie ever forget such kind souls? They were almost a second family at one point after all.) were peaking through their own blinds, smiling brightly. Will was waving, Elodie waved back.

Enid opened the door with an apology and asked her parents to stop being dorks. Elodie laughed, although she didn't say anything, she loved how quirky her family was. The Were-pires would always be more interesting than an overachieving only-daughter. She politely shook Bernard's hand before hugging the group. She missed them so much.

Enid has brothers now. Two of them. They weren't around when she last visited. Elodie assumed they were four or five. She waved at them. They didn't wave back. She didn't take it personally. Enid led Elodie to her bedroom. It hadn't been a huge change since the last time she was there. Lots of ninja and band posters. Manga stacked neatly (By Enid's standards, at least). The bed had some plush toys on it. She really didn't change, how cute.

They sat and talked for a while. Enid made Elodie watch some show about animated ninjas (What a confusing time line, you can't just age up a character with tea!), so Elodie made Enid watch a Reality TV show about drag queens. They laughed at the old mangas they enjoyed in middle school, and read some new ones online. They did each others hair and nails, did bad impressions of their friends, normal teenager stuff. This went on well into the morning.

They laid down on the bed, back to back, though neither of them were tired. Instead, Elodie gave Enid a spiel about how Koala Princess embarrassed her in front of the entire student body. Enid laughed tiredly, turning to face her friend. She said it was nothing in comparison to working with Radicles. Elodie agreed with a yawn. They exchanged several stories about their best friends until their sleep deprivation made them stop. "Goodnight, I love you," (Damn it, Elodie.)

"Love you too." (Oh, thank Cob.)


End file.
